Black Chaos
by Courage Shadowfire
Summary: What if the Magician of Black Chaos had been human in the past. What if it was a girl, and she still remembers her past. Yumi is now the Magician of Black Choas, but she still remembers the past, and the love she and Yami had. Yami/OC


Black Chaos

Prologue

Courage Corner;

~ Well, I'm back, and I've been re-watching the Yugioh show again, and after seeing the final episode of the battle between Yugi and Pegasus, I got inspired. Yugi's living though. I'm rather fond of his character. No, I got inspired to write a story about the Magician of Black Chaos!

Bakura; you haven't written anything in a few years, or updated your stories in that long. Shouldn't you finish them first?

~Nah, I got writers block and couldn't come up with anything. Hopefully, this one gets finished though! Naruto is here though to help out with the Courage Corner though! Well, actually he got lost trying to find the studio, so yeah. Maybe he'll be here later.

Bakura; **using Naruto is a little random. He's not even from this story**!

~I know, but I like Naruto, so bugger off Bakura, or I'll kick you off of Courage Corner . . . . Now onto today's story!

Bakura; Courage is really forgetful, so it's up to me to do the disclaimer, Courage do not own Yugioh thank god. . . . . .

_**Prologue**_

She looked about her at the expanding desert sand. Her mother and father worked for a nobleman, but he had kicked her out for trying out her magic. It seems she was born with a Magician of some sort inside of her. Yumi didn't think she would miss her parents for every long though. By the looks of things she wasn't going to make it to the palace. She had only left a week ago, but was out of food and water, she didn't see an oasis anywhere, and Yumi was on foot.

Yumi had long black hair that went down past her waist. Mostly she kept it up in a ponytail though. Her eye's scared people though. They were pure red in color, with yellow were the white was meant to be. Right now, Yumi was dressed in simple commoner's cloths of a course linen dress that was held together on her shoulders by a simple gold scarab on either side. Yumi didn't much mind the outfit, even if it was uncomfortable and itched in this dry heat.

Looking around again, Yumi finally spotted an Oasis in the distance, and started to walk to it. After a bit she realised that it wasn't getting closer and was nothing more than an illusion. Her mother used to tell her of these types of things. It was called a mirage. Sighing again, Yumi continued on, hoping to find some water soon. She was desperately thirsty, and worst, she was getting sick from sleeping in the cold at night.

After an hour of waking, Yumi gave up. Mostly because the sun was soon going to be down and it was getting colder. Yumi dug a little whole in the ground, and curled up in it, hoping to keep herself warm for the night. Yumi woke up a few hours later shivering. The sand had cooled off.

Yumi dragged herself out of the now rapidly cooling sand to continue walking. Her thirst wasn't so bad at night, without the sin, but if she didn't find water and food soon, she was going to die. Yumi took some time to stop and rest for a bit when the sun came up, just watching the beauty of the sun rise.

After a bit, she continued on, but was soon finding it hard to breath. She spotted a few people on horseback in the distance, and ran to them. She had just enough time to ask for water before she collapsed.

The pharaoh looked down, somewhat shocked at the girl that had rushed over, asked for water from him, and then collapsed at his feet. Atem got down off of his horse and picked the girl up. He felt her forehead, and noticed that she was burning up. He turned to the few guards that were with him, and Set, who had travel with him to the oasis today. This one belonged to him, and he had a palace there. He had been planning on going there for the day to relax, but that seemed to have been cancelled.

"Come on Set, we are going to return to the palace. This girl needs medical attention," Atem said, which shocked Set. Pharaohs did not bring commoners back to the palace to be treated with his own doctors.

'Atem must have sensed something in this girl. Is she the one the gods want Atem to find? The Black Chaos,' Set asked himself looking at his Pharaoh. He nodded his head though, and turned his horse, just has Atem had. "Alright My Lord, we shall return them. Perhaps one of the doctors in the city can help her. Or one of the palace doctors," Set said, seeing the look on Atem's face.

"No, I think I will take her to Mahado," Atem said. The guards were shocked by this fact. They knew the High Priest could heal, but he only even healed the Pharaoh. They wonder how he would react to being told to heal a simple commoner. They quickly got back to the palace on horseback, and Atem himself carried her to Mahado.

"Mahado, can you please heal her. She collapsed in the dessert," Atem said. Mahado was shocked to say the least, but soon schooled his features.

"Of course, your majesty. I will get to work at once. Just lay her on the bed," Mahado said. Atem did as told, and then proceeded to pace the room restlessly. Soon the girl was walking up, with had Atem running to the bed. Both gasped when they saw her eyes. Mahado over her resemblance to a magician he had heard of only in legend, and Atem, over her beauty.

"I'm so sorry Your Majesty. I didn't know it was you when I asked for water," the girl said, rushing to get of the bed and bow down low on the floor.

"It does not matter, but please, do call me Atem," Atem said smiling. He wanted this girl as his wife. Atem didn't think his father would have approved of his decision, but he loved this girl the moment he saw her.

"I can't my Pharaoh. I am but a simple commoner," the girl said.

"Tell me, what is your name," Atem asked next. He would work slowly at courting her.

"Yumi," Yumi replied simply. Mahado nodded thinking about it.

"Do you have magic at all, Yumi," Mahado asked her.

"Um, yes I do. I was looking for the palace hoping for help with that actually," Yumi said. This confirmed Mahado's suspicion that she was the Black chaos the gods had said. They said that she would save the pharaoh someday.

"Yumi, I shall train you myself to control your magic, for you have a great destiny ahead of you," Mahado said, watching her for her reaction. When he saw her smile with happiness, he looked to his pharaoh, and saw Atem's happiness as well. Atem was in love with this girl, and was going to do what he could to get her to fall in love with him and marry him. Mahado had no doubt these two would end up together; if not in this life time, then the next. "Now, rest up. We shall start your training tomorrow," Mahado added leaving. Yumi nodded and laid down to rest.

"Good night Yumi," Atem said, smiling softly and leaving the room only after she was asleep. Outside the door he ran into Mana. "Oh, hello Mana," Atem said.

"Hi Atem, is she the one from your dreams," Mana asked. Atem knew what Mana really wanted to know though.

"Yes, she is the one. Mahado is going to be training her as well from now on. And yes, I do plan on marring her," Atem said smiling. He knew Mana would approve of his choice, even if no one else did. It seemed that Mahado approved as well though.

"That's cool Atem. I'm sure she'll make you happy. But don't you hurt her either," Mana said, then ran off, no doubt to hide out from Mahado and her lessons.

The next morning dawned bright and early. Yumi was however still asleep when Atem walked into her room. That was fine with him. He was content just to sit and watch her sleep.

"Morning Atem," Mana said walking into the room as well. "I came to see Yumi, and bring her to our lessons with Mahado as well when she woke up," Mana added at the questioning look from Atem. Atem nodded and turned back to watch her. Mana found this cute, which was not something used often to describe the Pharaoh of Egypt.

Half an hour later, Yumi woke up. She was startled to see the Pharaoh in her room, and got up to bow on the floor to him, only to have him stop her. "You don't have to bow Yumi," Atem said smiling softly at her. Mana thought that Atem might have his work cut out for him; to court this girl anyways.

"Um, okay My Pharaoh," Yumi replied blushing a bit when looking to her king. He was a kind man, and just has handsome as she had heard. Yumi wondered why he wasn't, married yet though. Surly such a great man would have suitors from far and wide.

"Just call me Atem, Yumi," Atem said again, hoping that this time, she would.

"Alright, Atem, but only when we're alone," Yumi said smiling shyly. Mana thought she had been wrong after all. Yumi was starting to like Atem already. Now he just had to talk her into marring him. That could prove rather difficult. They didn't know how the people would react to their great Pharaoh, the best the land has ever had, and shall ever have, marring a commoner. Mana had a feeling it would just think better of their Pharaoh for it.

"Hi, Yumi; I'm Mana. I was told to come get you and bring you to lessons today. I think Mahado just wanted an excuse to make me come today though," Mana said cheerfully. Yumi smiled at her, and got out of bed. She fallowed Mana off to the room, waving good-bye to Atem. Atem smiled at that, and left the room as well, going to the throne room. He couldn't wait for lunch now, when he would see her again.

One month later . . . .

Over the past month, Yumi had gotten use to life at the palace. She had even seen her first oasis. It happened last week, when Pharaoh Atem had found out that Yumi had never seen an Oasis in her life. Priest Set was nice, as well as High Priest Mahado, who was teaching her Magic. Yumi found out she had quite the talent for it. Right now, Yumi was thinking of Atem. He had taken her before all of the people of the grand city, and told them that he was planning on marring her. Even more shocking was that the people cheered. They loved the idea of their Pharaoh marring this commoner girl they had just met.

Yumi could sense that there was a strain though. The tomb Robber, known as Bakura, was making a lot more trouble. Yumi knew Bakura, but didn't want to admit it to anyone, for fear that they would shun her; especially Atem.

"What's up Yumi, you've been extra quite lately," Mana asked the other girl.

"It's nothing Mana," Yumi replied calmly, looking to the shorter girl.

"Like hell its nothing. You've been sad for the past week, and you're going to marry Atem. You should be happy right now," Mana said glaring at the other girl.

"Well, it's because I know Baruka," Yumi said looking out the window again. "He was my friend when we were younger. His parents died though, and master kicked him out because he was too young to be of any help yet. I didn't think I would ever see him again, but now if I do see him again, it will be at his execution."

"I see, well no one's going to hate you for knowing Tomb Robber Baruka, but I can see why your sad though. To us, he's a dirty rat who steals from the final resting places of the past Pharaoh's and noblemen, but to you, he's still your precious friend," Mana said. "I don't normally tell people to do this, but maybe you should go find him before the guards do. Convince him to stop robbing tombs and come work at the palace?"

"I think I will do that Mana. Thank you, I'll leave at once. Tell Yami where I am," Yumi said, getting up and leaving the room. Mana just nodded and went off to tell Atem, knowing that Yami was Yumi's pet nickname for the Pharaoh. Mana always felt the name fit him somehow. To Mana, it was Yami and Yumi. Actually, now that she thought about it. That would be rather confusing after a while.

"Hi Atem, Yumi went off to find thief Baruka. She wants to convince to stop robbing tombs," Mana said cheerfully to Atem when she found him.

"Why would she want to do something like that," Atem asked, confused and getting concerned by the minuet for her safety.

"Oh you know Yumi. She didn't want to see any bloodshed. Plus she knows him. He was her friend a long time ago, but they haven't seen each other in a while," Mana replied. Set heard this as he walked into the room.

"That doesn't really surprise me in the least," Set said bowing slightly to Atem.

"Why doesn't it surprise you in the least Set, and why aren't we going and rescuing Yumi," Atem said, now really confused.

"Because, every time the royal guards would finally corner the thief, he would say that he can't be caught yet because he was looking for his old friend so he could set her free. He mentioned her name, only none of the guards could understand what the name was. It made me think of Yumi, because she's the only person I know of whose name is foreign. Her father was a servant for the nobleman that kicked her out of his house, but her mother was a foreign slave bought by him, making her half Egyptian, and I think she said, Half Japanese. Her mother taught her Japanese as she was growing up," Set said. Atem just shrugged not caring, and headed off to find a horse.

"I'm going to go look for her to make sure she's safe," Atem said.

"Sorry your Majesty, but you have work first, which I why I'm here," Set said, grabbing Atem's hand and dragging him off to his office to sign papers. Mana shrugged and went off to her lessons. She was however hoping she hadn't sent off Yumi to her death. Yumi didn't deserve that.

"Oh, you actually came today, without me having to go look for you," Mahado said, when he saw Mana.

"Yeah, I saw Yumi this morning. She's not going to be at lessons for a while because she off to look for her friend, Thief Bakura and convince him not to steal anymore," Mana said.

"Why is she looking for him; he may be her old friend, but I have no doubt that he would kill her if he had to," Mahado said, getting to go look for her.

"Oops, it's because I talked her into it. I'm sorry Mahado. I didn't think it would get her killed," Mana said, starting to cry. She liked Yumi a lot, and thought she was just helping her friend.

"Don't worry about it Mana. I will go and find her and bring her back safe," Mahado replied to the girl, putting his hand on her head. Mana nodded and hoped he would be able to rescue her. Mahado headed off to the stables and grabbed a horse. He then rode like the wind to catch up to her.

Yumi looked to the tomb they were in. Bakura had been to the palace recently with the body of Atem's father. She would start with that and work her way to making him see the error of his ways. Yumi took a deep breath and walked into the tomb. The first thing she noticed was that it was damp and a bit dark save for one torch. The others had been put out, and she had a feeling that this one was left lit to bring in the kings guards. Yumi took the lit torch and started to make her way in deeper into the tomb. Soon she came to a large room with a sarcophagus in it, and a human; a live human that is.

"Bakura," Yumi cried out happy to finally see her friend again. Even if she is here to talk to him about his habits of stealing.

"Yumi," Bakura replied surprised at seeing his old friend when he turned around.

"Why Bakura, why do you have to steal from dead men," Yumi asked him.

"Because of what the last pharaoh did to the people of my town. My parents are dead because of him. I haven't seen you in ten years because of it," Bakura said. "I'm going to get my revenge Yumi, and your either with me or against me," he added.

"Then I guess were enemies now Bakura, because I want betray Atem. I love him Bakura. I'm sorry," Yumi said.

"Get away from him, Yumi," Mahado said, bringing out his Ka, the Dark Magician. Bakura brought Diabound, which was not his own Ka. Yumi started to see that this was not going to end well. "Dark Magician, attack with Dark Spiral," he added. Bakura had Diabound attack back, which pushed Mahado back and into one of the traps. This gave Bakura the chance he needed and Yumi watched as Diabound killed Mahado. Bakura then looked at her, and fled the tomb.

"Mahado-Sensei," Yumi cried out, kneeling next to the dying priest. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I didn't know he had changed so much from when we were kids," Yumi said holding the others head.

"It matters not my child. I will always protect my pharaoh though," Mahado said, and fused himself with his Ka, becoming the Dark Magician. Yumi began to cry, morning the lost of her teacher and friend.

Atem finally managed to get everything done, and he and Set were currently heading to the Tomb they heard Bakura was last seen near. Atem walked in and saw Yumi crying and rushed over to her. It took him a while, but he finally managed to calm her down enough to get the story out of her, and had was shocked at what he learned. That Mahado had combined with his Ka, and that he was dead. Yumi fell asleep then from exhaustion, and Atem carried her back to the palace on his own horse, having one of the guards take back her horse.

Yumi woke up later, and walked into the throne room, just in time to see Bakura send out a shot that would kill Atem. "NO," Yumi said, and got in front of the attack. The whole thing seemed to slow down for Atem. He watched her get hit, and felt her blood on his face, and then caught her as she flew back into him.

"Yumi no, you can't die. Not yet, we were going to live happily together for the rest of our days. Running the kingdom together. YUMI," Atem cried out.

"I'm sorry, my Atem. I know what I promised you, and I know we haven't had our wedding yet, but I couldn't let his hurt you to. Don't worry, I will always be with you, but I'll be different," Yumi said, and fused herself with her Ka. She because the Magician of Black Chaos. The Magician of Black Chaos turned to face Bakura, and sent out an attack that killed the Ka he had summoned.

Yumi watched everything that happened next through the eyes of her Ka. She watched all the battle's, and even fought in most of them as the Magician of Black Chaos. When she saw Atem seal himself into the puzzle to stop Zorc from taking over the world, she too fused herself into the puzzle. Yumi didn't want him to be alone.

'He won't remember anything from the past, but I will always protect him. Even if he never learns that I am his beloved Yumi, and finds love in another girl, I will still watch over him and protect him,' Yumi said, before closing her eyes and waiting for the years to drift by.

Courage Corner;

~Alright people, tell me what you think of it! Also, read and review!

Bakura; Wasn't Naruto supposed to beg for the reviews for you?

~Yeah, but he's still not here, so I have to do it myself.

Naruto; Finally I found the right studio. Sorry I'm late. I took about three wrong turns and ended up very lost.

Bakura; so I noticed. I was stuck with her in the studio for an hour.

~Oh shut up Bakura. Naruto, don't be late next time. I'll try to have the next episode up next week, but I might not make it in time. Depends on how busy my work schedule gets. See you soon though!


End file.
